The use of seatbelts in vehicles is well known and, in many jurisdictions, mandated. Seatbelts have been shown to limit the amount of injuries that occur in the event of accidents, such as car accidents. Additionally, the implementation of seatbelts has evolved such that they now involve various styles and adjustments.
Currently, new automobiles are required to use a seatbelt that has both a lap belt and a shoulder belt. The shoulder belt, however, is known to cause discomfort to people of varying size. For example, irritation can occur when the shoulder belt rubs against the neck of a wearer. Additional discomfort can occur on the collarbone, chest and stomach area of a wearer and often results in the improper use of a seatbelt or the lack of the use of a seatbelt altogether. As a result, some automobiles now utilize seatbelt height adjustments as well as various tightness adjustments. These adjustments, however, do not resolve discomfort the wearer. Thus, aftermarket parts companies have made a number of items, such as pads that fit over seatbelts and other manners of adjustment to alleviate some of the discomfort. These aftermarket remedies, however, are often not successful or negatively affect the desired usefulness of the seatbelt.